love triangle
by chibi-sasuke309
Summary: Neji, sakura and Sasuke are in team 2 and with there sensei Kakashi but what happens if Neji and Sasuke fall for sakura? My first fic please read and review... this was posted b4 but i changed it a little
1. Meeting Sensei

Neji, sakura and Sasuke are in team 2 and with there sensei Kakashi but what happens if Neji and Sasuke fall for sakura??? My first fic please read and review

Ok let's get this fic on the road!!! Hehehe

**Chapter 1 introductions**

"ok every one I will announce the teams and then all of you will need to go to your arranged spots to meet you new senseis"

Iruka said with a happy voice he was pleased that all of his students had passed the genin exam "ok team 1 Akimichi Chouji, Inuzuka Kiba and Tenten

"Team 2 consists of Hyuuga Neji, Haruno sakura and Uchiha Sasuke" Iruka said

"Team 3 Hyuuga Hinata, Uzumaki Naruto and Aburame Shino" "AEII I hate bugs why do I have to go with Shino?" Naruto complained

"Sorry Naruto but I'm not going to change all the teams just for your sake now where was I? Oh yes team 4 Yamakana Ino (that how you spell it?), Nara Shikamaru, and rock lee"

Everyone's thoughts

'_Hell yeah love rocks I'm with Sasuke-kun hah too bad ino-pig!' sakura thought_

'_Damn with that Hyuuga how am I supposed to win sakura?' Sasuke thought with disappointment_

'_Hmmm an Uchiha? Well from his personality he looks strong but I think I'm better' Neji thought_

'_n-Naruto-kun yes I'm with him b-but I'm too shy to tell him' Hinata though very shyly _

"Ok I hope everyone is happy ok now all of you go and take a break. Be at your assigned spots in an hour to meet you new sensei" Iruka announced

"Hai" everybody cheered

"Ahhh we've been waiting here for an hour already and out sensei hasn't turned up yet!" sakura complained 'hmm well she does have a point there but I don't know what to say' Neji thought with his eyes closed

'Konichiwa my name is Hatake Kakashi and I am your new sensei. Ok now for some introductions hmm you go first" Kakashi said pointing to Neji "Ano Kakashi-sensei what do we say?" sakura said "hmmm well lets start with your name what you like and what you dislike ok go" Kakashi said again pointing to Neji for the 2nd time "uhh... my name is Hyuuga Neji. I don't like anything really."

"Ok your turn" Kakashi said nodding to Sasuke "hn Uchiha Sasuke, I don't like anything there are lots of things I dislike... And I have a dream. To kill a certain man." Sasuke stated without too much expression

"Ok your turn pink hair" "Ano I'm Haruno sakura... I like.... And I don't like scary things like spiders and I want to..."

"Ok enough of the intros now let me explain what I want you to do. We will have training every day and meet on training area 5 tomorrow at 5am... Oh and don't eat any breakfast" and with that Kakashi disappeared in a puff of smoke.

Every body went there own ways.

Yes I know its short I need to improve on making longer chapters anyways did you like it? Did you not like it? Please review

Chapter 2 coming soon!!

Ja ne

Chibi-sasuke309


	2. The Training

Arigatiogozaimasu everybody for reviewing you were a really great help. I wasn't going to update this one until next week but I got so many reviews saying that they wanted me to update soon that I just couldn't help myself.

Relo- Really? Well guess what? That fic "love triangle or square" was mine! Hehehe I just changed it a bit then re-posted it back onto fanfic hehehe.

Anomymous- hehehe yeah I no I'm bad in my grammar but o well ill try to improve thanks for reviewing

Kreuz4eva- thank you for reviewing hehehe yeah I no I'm not that good at spelling and stuff but yeah ill try to improve.

I would also like to thank hikaruofArrow, Cookie6, Xoni Newcomer and magician of the Yami you guys reviewed this fic when it wasn't as good thank you.

Blitzballkat- thank you very much for reviewing

Hmm ok now onto the next chapter

**Chapter 2 The training**

All 3 genins Neji, Sakura and Sasuke walked together to training area 5 and waited for their sensei. "Ne Sasuke-kun?" sakura said to break the silence "it's been 2 hours and Kakashi-sensei still hasn't shown up, what do you think happened to him?" sakura asked

'Hn I don't really care because I don't like people that like to waste my time' Sasuke said in a really cool voice (1)

1 ½ hours later (0830)

"Ohayo everybody" Kakashi said popping out of nowhere. "Sensei why are you so late?" sakura asked "uhhh I was lost on the road of life" Kakashi replied (2)

"Ok everybody we're going to do some tests so I know how good you are. I want you all fight against me one on one and use any techniques you want got it?" "Hai" the 3 genins replied

"Ok hmmm let me see... Neji you go first"

'Why does he always pick me to go first?' Neji thought getting into his fighters stance.

'Hmm a Hyuuga he should be good' Kakashi thought

Neji charged at Kakashi and threw a few punches and kicks at Kakashi's face. Kakashi dodged them and punched Neji back. Kakashi threw 10 kunais at Neji but he couldn't dodge them all 'damn too many guess ill have to use it' Neji thought as he performed some hand seals "heavenly spin no jutsu!" Neji said as he began to spin around at lightning speed knocking all of Kakashi's kunais out of the way. 'He knows that jutsu already?' Kakashi thought (3)

"Ok Neji that's enough. You did good." Pleased with himself Neji said down next to sakura. 'Heh that should show sakura how good I am'

"Hmm who should go next? Hmm well I want a girl so Sakura you're up!" Kakashi said with a smile (4)

"Hai" sakura said standing up 'I have to do my best to impress Sasuke-kun!'

Sakura got into her fighting stance while Kakashi-sensei pulled out a book called "Icha Icha paradise "Ne Kakashi-sensei why do you have that book?" sakura asked.

"Hmm well you are a girl and I thing you will be a little weaker... But that doesn't matter for now it won't really make a difference now come at me"

Sakura charged at Kakashi and threw some shruiken at him. Kakashi dodged them all and turned the page of the book.

'Damn I want to fight him but he's reading?' sakura continued to kick and punch her sensei but he just dodged all her attacks.

"Hey sakura you can stop now I want to ask you something." Kakashi said "yes sensei?" sakura asked.

"Umm do you know any Justus at all? Because you haven't proved to me that your worthy of being a ninja." Kakashi stated.

Sakura's heart sank she wanted to be strong to show Sasuke that she was a good ninja but maybe Kakashi was right about her being weak.

"Umm well... no not really..." sakura said with tears forming in the corner of her eyes.

"Ok well I think you would be better off being a medical –Nin or try to improve in your techniques" Kakashi said

"Ok Sasuke you turn"

Sasuke stood up, walked over to his sensei and got into his Uchiha fighting stance (5)

'Hmmm Uchiha Sasuke, the top rookie this year. This will be interesting' Kakashi thought before reaching into his pouch and throwing some shruiken at Sasuke.

Sasuke dodge them all and threw some of his own back at his sensei 'ok now time to get serious' Sasuke thought as he increased his speed.

'He getting serious now' Kakashi thought

'Ok I'm going use it now!' Sasuke said with a smile (6)

"Katon: Goukakyuu no Jutsu (Flame Type: Powerful Fireball Technique)!" Sasuke yelled as he spitted out fire balls from his mouth.

'Nani?!?!?! A genin shouldn't even be able to do that ninjutsu! Kakashi said in a little bit of shock.(7)

'Did I get him?' Sasuke said in his mind ...' no he's not there where is he? Behind.. No above..."

"Underneath you, Doton Shinjuu Zanshu no Jutsu! (Earth Type: Earth Decapitation)

Kakashi yelled as Sasuke was dragged underground leaving only his head above the ground.

"Hehehe how's that you can't move but I'll admit that fire jutsu you used it pretty good" Kakashi said

"Ok now I've seen you fight I know your weaknesses so I know what to teach you.. Oh and sakura I need to talk with you afterwards. "Kakashi staring at sakura

'He's probably going to say that I'm a bad ninja' sakura said in her mind

"Ok your dismissed" Kakashi said

Sasuke and Neji went their own ways while sakura stayed behind.

"Ok sakura I didn't mean to upset you before but I needed to tell you that. Anyways I better get to the point. You're fighting techniques... I don't think you have any. And you seem like you really want to fight but how can you if you don't know anything? I'm going to have to teach you personally so that Neji and Sasuke don't get stuck at the same level as you."

".. Yes sensei..." sakura said starting to break out into tears again

'How can Sasuke-kun like me if I'm weak?'

"Ok let's start this training!"

Yeah I know this isn't the same training as the anime show but I dun like the bell training. OK I admit sakura is weak she doesn't know anything that's why I'm going to change her in this fic.

Yay go Sasuke Kun!!! Ummm yeah I'm just making him sound cool cuz I'm a really big fan of Sasuke-kun

Hehehe just had to say that its just a thing he has to say.

ok I really have no idea if Neji knows this move at his level but its 1 of the only attacks I no he has so yeah

I have never seem Kakashi smile before since that mask is in the way so just pretend he's smiling

I have no idea of the Uchiha have a fighting stance I think they do but yeah

Lol again I have never seem Sasuke-kun smile... well I have but it's a rare sight so yeah (he looks so kawaii when he smiles!)

I don't know if Kakashi has ever been shocked so lets just say that he is right now

Ok that's all ill try to update this 1 at least by next week

Onegai review t

Ja ne

Chibi-sasuke309


	3. Author's Note

Authors note

Ok I don't know if I should keep going on this fic so need you feed back. If you want me to continue please review and tell me and if not... then dun review at all

Yeah thanks

Chibi-sasuke309


	4. Sakura's Training

Thank you to all my lovely reviewers!!! Thanks to you all I'm going to continue this fic :D

Blitzballkat - thanks for reviewing

Hyuuga Ayame - thank you very much for reviewing

Joann( )- thank you you've given me a great idea on where to take this story :D yes I planned this to be a sasusakuneji fic thanks for reviewing hmm yes and I will touch upon Hinata and Naruto

Youkolvr- thanks for reviewing

Alexandra Trent- thank you for reviewing yes I will continue: D

Born to kill assholes lik- hehehe thanks for spending... 51 seconds on me lol thanks for reviewing

ArrowOfHikaru- who says I'm upset? Lol I just didn't have any ideas but now I do thanks for reviewing: D

Sakra- yes I'm slowly getting to that since Neji and Sasuke are not good with love I need to slowly turn then around thanks for reviewing

Ok now onto the fic

**Chapter 3 Sakura's training **

"Ok well you're good in charka control but you need to do some work on your taijutsu and ninjutsu." Kakashi smiled (1)

1stly for taijutsu you need to be strong so everyday when we train you will need to do 100 pushups and 100 sit ups for me... Oh and as well as 2 laps around Konoha." Kakashi said

"NANI? You're not serious are you?" sakura said with a shocked face.

"Ill give you the whole day and I'll gradually lower the time given" Kakashi said

'Well if she can do this training and with some extra help I think she can catch up to Sasuke and Neji." The copy ninja thought

"Ok you can start now its 12:30 pm ill be back here at 4:00 pm to check on you."

'Ill need to go and talk to Kabuto about this....'

And with that Kakashi disappeared in a puff of smoke.

'Oh well better get started. If I want to catch up with Sasuke-kun I need to do my best' and with that thought in Sakura's mind she began her training.

Meanwhile... at the ramen bar...

"Hey old man, give me 10 bowls of ramen please!" Naruto yelled as we sat down at his favourtie stool.

Hinata stood at the doorway of the ramen bar and looked around

"Oh there's n-Naruto should I go and say hello... no I can't..." Hinata thought with fear inside of her.

"Oh hey Hinata "Naruto said as we looked around to see if his ramen was coming. "Want to come and eat with me since there are no other tables available?" Naruto said with a smile

"Umm... uhhh... y-yes... if you d-don't mind..." Hinata stuttered.

Hey old man 1 bowl of... Hinata what do you want?" Naruto said looking at Hinata's eyes

"Umm 1 bowl of m-miso ramen please" Hinata said

"Hey you've got white eyes... there really cool!" Naruto said pointing at Hinata's eyes

'H-he complimented m-my eyes... I thought t-that they were horrible..." Hinata thought with happiness inside her. (2)

"Here you go guys 10 bowls of special ramen and 1 bowl of miso ramen" the owner of the ramen shop. (3)

"Yay my ramen! Itadakimasu" Naruto yelled as he snapped his chopsticks in half and began stuffing the ramen into his mouth.

'N-Naruto is so cute when he d-does that.' Hinata thought as she began to blush when Naruto looked up at her to see if she was eating.

Meanwhile back with Kakashi

"Hmmm Kakashi-san it's been a while" Kabuto said as Kakashi walked into the hospital. (4)

"I need your help. The Haruno girl in my team is a bit weak and I think she would be better off being a medical ninja in our team." Kakashi said in a firm voice

"Ok well bring her in tomorrow and ill see if she's worthy of becoming a med-nin."

"Ok thanks" and with that Kakashi went to go and check on sakura.

_with Neji and Sasuke_

Sasuke and Neji were sparring with each other.

Sasuke threw a few strong punches and kicks and managed to hit Neji on the cheek. Neji flew back a few metres meeting a tree and slammed into it.

"Heh no ones a match for me" Sasuke said grinning.

"Says who? I'm just getting started" Neji smiled

' just think winning against Neji then sakura will come running after me" oh Sasuke Sasuke-kun are you ok?" sakura will say..'

WHAM! Sasuke got caught off guard as Neji hit 4 of his charka points on his back. (5)

"Heh to be a good ninja you should always be alert not day dreaming Sasuke-_Chan_"

Now Sasuke was annoyed he charged at Neji, and threw a shruiken. "Shuriken Kage Bunshin no Jutsu (Shuriken Shadow Clone Technique)" Sasuke yelled as the shruiken multiplied into 10 shruikens flying towards Neji.

'Crap I can't dodge all of them.' "Hakkeshou: Kaiten (Hand of the Eight Divinations: Heavenly Spin)" Neji said as he began twisting around at lightning speed knocking all of the shruikens of course.

"Hmm interesting" Sasuke said as he leaped into a tree dodging the shruikens

Neji crouched on the ground. "I think that's enough for today I need to go and check on Hinata-sama now" and with that Neji walked off.

'Why did I even challenge him to a spar? Hmmm ok I guess ill go off to spy on sakura" and with that Sasuke jumped off (6)

yes I know you cant really tell if Kakashi smiles or not so just pretend

Joann( ) this is for

you I know the ramen shop has a name but I cant remember if any one knows please tell me

yes Kabuto is an enemy in the real anime but I need some med-nins right now so some one can teach sakura and Tsunade isn't here right now

Ok I seriously have no idea how many tenketsu are on their backs so I just made it up ok?

ok this is where the romance starts Sakra this is for you

Thank you every body for reading chapter 4 coming soon please tell me any improvements I need to make or any suggestions you have

Ja

Chibi-sasuke309


	5. Yakuushi Kabuto

Sorry for updating this one really late kind of got lost in ideas hehehe

Cookie6- thanks for the ramen bar's name. Hehehe yeah I no it's a bit short bit I'm working on that. Thanks for reviewing.

Joann( )- hehehe I no! I think Neji Sasuke and Sakura are really cute when they fight over each other hehehe thanks for reviewing

Shujouteki Kumo- lol why does everybody think I'm worrying about the reviews?? Did I say something about them? Lol thanks for reviewing.

Unita Vis Fortior- hmm 12? Ok thanks for reviewing and the 12 tenketsu

Blitzballkat- thank you so much for supporting me this far any ideas you want me to put in for you?

Ok onto the story now

**Chapter 4 Yakuushi Kabuto **

It had been 2 days ago that Kakashi had a talk with Kabuto, and Kabuto had decided that he would train Sakura if she was good enough to even be a student of his.

Today was the day that Kabuto would meet Sakura and see if she was worth training

"Hello Sakura-san" Kabuto said approaching Sakura with Kakashi.

Sakura was doing her push ups and didn't notice that any one was there.

"Ne Sakura hello?" Kakashi said waving his hand in front of her face.

"Oh Kakashi-sensei ... Who is this?" Sakura questioned looking at Kabuto.

"This is Yakuushi Kabuto. He will be teaching you about how to become a medical ninja. You are strong Sakura but not as strong as Neji or Sasuke so I think you will be better of being a med-nin if that is ok with you."

'Wow I being a medical ninja helping Sasuke-kun when he is hurt… hey maybe this wont be so bad after all!'

"Ok from tomorrow I'm going to be teaching you all about being a medical ninja so that you can be more useful to your team. Meet at training area 2 tomorrow at 4 am, that way I can train you and you can train also with Kakashi." Kabuto said with a smile.

_With Neji_

Neji was dashing through the trees on his way to see where Hinata-sama when he saw 3 people. It was Kabuto, Kakashi-sensei, and Sakura.

Neji crouched in a tree and listened to their conversation.

"…being a medical ninja so that you can be more useful to your team. -" Neji didn't want to listen anymore how could they tell her straight out that she was weak?

"Ok we'll be going now so you can finish the rest of your training." Kakashi said. And with that Kabuto and Kakashi disappeared.

Neji jumped down from the trees and walked to sakura

"Oh Neji ohayo what are you doing here?" sakura questioned

"Ummm I kind of overheard the conversation you had with Kabuto and Kakashi-sensei

And well... I admit that you are a bit behind Sasuke and I so… umm… would… you want… to…. Be… trained by m-me?" Neji managed to stumble.

A pale shade of pink appeared on Neji's cheeks

"Uhhh…. Umm….. Yes? I guess that's ok with me" sakura said a little shocked

'Ok this is really weird Neji is offering to train me?' sakura thought

"Ok that's good… I'll… meet you sometime tomorrow." And with that Neji jumped away into the trees.

'Damn why did I even ask her that. Now she will know I have something for her, damn why do I make such stupid decisions?"(1)

_The next day at 4AM_

Sakura sleepily walked into the training area to meet Kabuto-sensei. "Well good morning Haruno at least your not like Kakashi…always late. Ok let's get started 1stly I'm going to teach you a simple healing technique called Chiyute no Jutsu (Healing Hands Technique).

You can use it to heal simple things like cuts and shallow wounds. The more serious the wound is, the more charka you will need to use. If the wound is too serious then you won't be able to use this jutsu." Kabuto said.

"Ok seems simple enough how do I do it?" sakura questioned beginning to get really interested.

"Ok 1st focus some charka into the palm of your hand in the size of a small ball." Kabuto instructed.

Sakura did as she was told. After a few attempts, Sakura was able to form a small ball of healing charka in her palm.

"Ok now for something to practice.

Kabuto threw a kunai out into the woods, then hearing a small 'bump' Kabuto went over to where he threw his weapon and pull out of the bush a small fox with a scratch on its ear.

"Here you go your first patient" Kabuto smiled

Sakura performed her jutsu and applied her palm to the fox's ear. The healing started and soon there was nothing left of a cut but a small scar.

"Wow Kabuto-sensei arigato for teaching me this." Sakura was very pleased with herself.

"Well that's enough for today. I don't want you to waste all of your charka that you won't be able to train with Kakashi-sensei." Kabuto said

"Ill meet you here tomorrow at the same time. And with that Kabuto disappeared into thin air.

Sakura sat down to rest for a while, while she waited for her team to come.

When Sasuke arrived and shortly after that, Neji appeared the 3 waited for 2 more hours for Kakashi-sensei.

"Ne Sasuke-kun? Will you go out with me? "Sakura asked out of no where (2)

"No Sakura I don't want to go out with you. A ninja cant show his or her feelings and going out with someone will ruin that ninja rule of mine.

Ok finished!

Lol ok this is where Neji starts to like sakura. Lol I know its crap and Neji wouldn't do something like this but I don't know any other way of introducing him into it.

Yay go the random ness! Lol well in the anime sakura says that a lot to Sasuke so I want her to say it here as well -

Please review what did you like? What didn't you like?

Ja

Chibi-sasuke309


	6. Ichiraku Ramen Shop

Kurisumasu Omedeto mina (happy Christmas everybody) - I wasn't going to post this one till next year but I thought I would give you guys a Christmas surprise ahaha.

Thank you to all my reviewers.

mickoarcher- Yay thanks for reviewing and yes I am making the chapters longer :D

HiEi JaGaNsHis FlAmE- : D I like sasusaku pairings as well but I added Neji into this because he's kewl as well!

Nkitty29- hehehe thanks for reviewing

Kei ( ) - : D thanks a lot for reviewing. Yeah I know bout the "1st" thingy lol I'm not that good in grammar n all that.

Cookie6- yeah I know! I love Neji as well thanks for reviewing

Ok now onto the story

**Chapter 5 Ichiraku Ramen Shop**

It had been 1 week since sakura had started having training from Kabuto, and neji (secretly) and Sakura had improved. (1)

Kakashi had asked all of team 2, to meet outside the Ichiraku ramen shop for lunch since they hadn't been seeing each other lately due to Kakashi having so many missions.

Sakura arrived first after training with Kabuto-sensei. She had learned how to use the Chakra Enjintou (Chakra Scalpel).

This technique is used, primarily for field surgery. The ninja concentrates a powerful aura of Chakra around their hand, creating a blade capable of tearing through muscles and arteries, or breaking bone, without actually breaking the skin of the person they're using it on.

Sakura was very pleased with herself and skipped over to the ramen shop and went inside, and sat at an empty table. Sasuke arrived second, not knowing that sakura was already inside, so he casually leaned on the wall. Unfortunately the wall Sasuke was leaning on wasn't a real wall and was just a decoration for a fake wall and he fell through, and coincidentally landing on top of sakura who was sitting behind the wall. (2)

_With Neji _

Neji was a few metres away from the ramen shop and a lot of noise was coming from inside so he casually walked in to see what was happening.

There in the middle of the floor was sakura on the ground, with Sasuke on top of her.

"Sorry" Sasuke said and got off her, starting to blush.

"Oi you young man" the owner of the shop said pointing to Sasuke "you better pay for all this damage." He continues pointing into Sasuke's face.

A crowd of Sasuke's fans crowded around the shop, waiting for Sasuke to come out.

"Ok whatever" Sasuke said and handed the owner a handful of cash from his wallet.

Sasuke was so embarrassed he wanted to get out of there right away. He quickly walked to the door when he was bombarded with a crowd of fan girls "Sasuke-kun go out with me!" "Sasuke I love you!" and so on.

"Wait Sasuke!" sakura said and ran after her love.

Neji, outside was watching all of this

"_Damn how am I going to win Sakura? Hmmm (light bulb appears on top if his head) I have an idea! Ill make Sasuke look bad in front of her than she's all mine!" _the byakugan user thought through his mind with a smile. (3)

"Oh yeah I need to meet Sakura at the forest to train her shouldn't I?" and with that Neji jumped into a tree and made his way to the forest.

_With Sakura. _

"Sasuke-kun!" Sakura yelled as she was pushed around by all of the other Sasuke-fan girls.

"Ne big fore-head girl aren't you supposed to be training with your 'boyfriend'?" Ino said whilst trying to push in front of the other girls.

"Oh crap!" Sakura said running off "I totally forgot" she said as she ran into the forest.

'Oh well Sasuke-kun will just have to wait.'

_At the forest in the middle of nowhere_

"Hrmp she's late as usual." Neji said coolly leaning against a tree.

"gomen-nasai" Sakura said running to Neji.

"I was… um…" Sakura stumbled trying to make up an excuse.

"I don't need to know." Neji said.

"Ok let's get started. Concentrate you charka into your palm when punching someone to make your hit more powerful, but don't do it unless you're pretty sure that u will hit them, otherwise it will be a waste of chakra." Neji said giving her an example.

Neji focused his charka into his palm, and the outside of his hand became glowing blue of the charka.

"Ok now you try" he said looking in Sakura's direction.

"Umm… ok ill give it a shot" Sakura said and concentrated.

Because Sakura was so good at charka control she did it in no trouble at all.

Good. Now I want you to practice doing that while attacking…" he was cut off his sentence looking for something she could practice with.

"That" he said pointing to an old tree.

"I got to go now and check on Hinata-sama" he lied. (4)

"Ok thanks for teaching me today " Sakura said cheerfully.

And Neji walked off into the Hyuuga direction.

_At the Hyuuga mansion_

Hinata was making her way to the kitchen when she saw neji-ni san walking by.

"Ohayo Neji-ni san" Hinata said politely.

"Hn" Neji said not really bothering to talk. He didn't like Hinata that much. She was very polite and had a sweet nature, but she was too shy and was weaker than her little sister, Hanabi.

"w-would you like s-something to eat?" Hinata said sweetly.

"no." he said sternly "tell the servants not to disturb me" he said and closed his door on her. (5)

Neji took of his clothes and inserted some shruikens and kunai inside his shirt.

Then he pulled out a box from underneath his bed and opened it. Inside the box was…

1. I think I should get Sasuke and Neji a teacher as well but I don't know who. Anybody got suggestions for that?

2. Lol this was a really random thing that I thought of so I thought I would include it.

3. I so wanted to use the light bulb emoticon from msn messenger but I couldn't.

if you didn't know he's still planning to do something to Sasuke

I know he's pretty mean here but that will change.

Ahaha cliff hanger!

Did you like it? Did you not like it? Lol please review I need reviews to write more.

Ja

Chibi-sasuke309


	7. not a chapter just a vote

Not a chapter just a vote

Heyz sorry everybodi 4 not updating for… SOOOOOO LONG! Lol but I had a thought and I think I need somebody to help me with this… thought.

should I update with short but not too short chapters so I can get them off my back or

2. make long chapters but take longer to write and come up with ideas and forget the plot while im thinking.

Please tell me what u think so I can have some feedback

Thanks

Chibi-sasuke309.


End file.
